Le barman, le pirate et un frigo
by Aerandir Linaewen
Summary: Le barman n'aimait guère devoir quémander des services chez la concurrence. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait eu le choix.


**Le barman, le pirate et un frigo**

 _Metal au frais_

.

 _Disclaimers : seul le pirate ne m'appartient pas._

 _Chronologie : cette aventure de Bob se situe… Allez, on va dire au tout début de la série « Albator 84 », avant même que Tadashi ne monte à bord._

 _Notes de l'auteur : figurez-vous que je ne voulais pas du tout écrire ceci, mais que comme souvent, c'est le texte qui s'impose à moi et non l'inverse. Il est vain de lutter contre l'inspiration, d'où qu'elle vienne. En l'occurrence, cette fois-ci elle est venue d'un défi présentant un court extrait d'un obscur auteur du millénaire dernier, lequel décrivait les cinq doigts de la main. L'objectif consistait donc à réécrire le texte à sa sauce, en fonction de ce qu'on y voyait. Et, oui, quand on me décrit une main j'y vois une aventure avec des pirates de l'espace, c'est très logique._

 _Précision technique : ceci se pose donc comme un travail de description de personnages, lesquels sont beaucoup plus nombreux que ce que j'ai l'habitude de faire en aussi peu de mots. Je note toutefois que je n'ai toujours pas réussi à caser de description complète du barman. Ni d'Harlock, d'ailleurs. Un semi-échec, donc._

—

 _«_ _Une honnête famille où il n'y a jamais eu de banqueroute, où personne n'a jamais été pendu._ _»  
i_ _n « Gaspard de la nuit », A. Bertrand._

Le Metal Bloody Saloon n'était surveillé que depuis une journée lorsque le barman s'était décidé à agir. Il s'avéra qu'il pourtant qu'il avait trop tardé. Sur le moment hélas, il ne s'en était pas aperçu, trop occupé qu'il était à se réjouir de toujours disposer d'un plan de rechange. Peut-être aurait-il dû être plus méfiant. Peut-être son instinct n'était-il plus aussi fiable qu'autrefois.  
Peut-être vieillissait-il.

L'Octodian se consolait en se disant que, malgré une solide réputation dans le déjouement de pièges en tous genres, le pirate qui l'accompagnait n'avait rien décelé lui non plus.

— Heureusement que ce type était censé être de notre côté, Bob. Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qui se serait passé s'il avait été avec l'ennemi.  
— Oh tais-toi, gamin.

Bon, récapitulons. L'Arcadia était arrivée en orbite d'Harlem quatre jours auparavant. Selon une routine désormais bien établie, le grand vaisseau vert s'était rapidement ravitaillé sur l'astroport le moins fréquenté de la planète, puis avait débuté un jeu de cache-cache compliqué avec les forces gouvernementales du coin, à base de déplacements sous bouclier furtif et de changements réguliers de points d'ancrage. Harlock ne cherchait pas le contact. Le capitaine pirate était encore en pleine phase de découverte des fonctionnalités de son nouveau joujou et, pour ce que le barman en avait compris, il préférait attendre que son équipage acquière davantage d'expérience sur les systèmes d'armes avant de se lancer dans un affrontement direct. Le barman approuvait. Pour une fois que ce foutu gosse se comportait de façon responsable…

— M'appelle pas gamin, Bob.

La protestation était usuelle et arracha un ricanement au barman. L'Octodian reconnaissait volontiers que le pirate faisait preuve d'un peu plus de maturité, ces derniers temps, mais les mots importants là-dedans restaient malgré tout « un peu ». La moue boudeuse dont Harlock ponctua sa phrase n'était d'ailleurs pas du tout mature, soit dit en passant. Le barman se retint néanmoins d'en faire la remarque. Il avait d'autres chats à fouetter.

En premier lieu, il fallait déjà sortir de la chambre froide dans laquelle ils étaient tous deux coincés.

— Aloysius ! cria Bob tout en tambourinant contre la porte. Fais pas le con, ouvre !

Où s'était-il trompé dans son appréciation ? Lorsque le barman avait porté son dévolu sur Harlem pour y installer un énième Metal Bloody Saloon, l'établissement d'Aloysius avait tout de suite attiré son attention. D'une part car le « Tonneau de bière » était lui aussi un bar, _a priori_ très fréquenté (donc un potentiel concurrent), d'autre part car il s'agissait d'un bar _honnête_ , une caractéristique suffisamment rare sur les planètes de la Bordure pour être remarquée.  
Une enquête minutieuse avait révélé qu'Aloysius était un humain sans histoires, qui n'avait jamais pris parti pour quiconque et ne s'intéressait pas à la politique pourvu que son affaire tourne. Une rencontre professionnelle (l'homme brassait sa propre bière – fameuse – et le barman avait besoin de s'approvisionner en alcool) avait laissé à l'Octodian l'impression d'un bon vivant avenant, jovial et surtout, rigoureusement neutre. Quelques perches tendues (en toute innocence, bien sûr) lors de la conversation avaient même permis de discerner une certaine bienveillance bonhomme envers les « combattants de la liberté » : les mots exacts d'Aloysius avaient été « oh, ils peuvent bien venir prendre un verre chez moi tant qu'ils ne m'apportent pas d'ennuis ». Bref, pas du tout le genre d'homme à enfermer des gens à double tour dans un frigo.

— J'ai froid, l'informa Harlock avec obligeance et une pointe de moquerie.  
— Tu m'agaces, gamin.

Le pirate haussa les épaules. La situation semblait le stresser beaucoup moins que le barman, ce qui s'expliquait aisément par l'arsenal qu'il portait à la ceinture.

— J'ai de quoi faire sauter la porte, si tu veux, ajouta Harlock en dégainant une arme longue comme son avant-bras (et en ignorant le « gamin », bien qu'une grimace furtive indiquât tout ce qu'il en pensait).

Le barman écarquilla les yeux. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Harlock avec un pistolet pareil, et pourtant Dieu seul savait le nombre d'armes différentes que le gamin avait utilisées au fil des années. L'engin avait l'air récent, et s'il était plus que certainement artisanal (notamment parce qu'il ne respectait pas la réglementation galactique sur la taille maximale des armes de poing), en tout cas c'était du travail de pro. Avait-il été livré en même temps que le vaisseau ? L'Octodian se promit d'étudier la question plus tard. Si son concepteur était le même que celui de l'Arcadia, alors il comprenait mieux la passion qui animait Harlock lorsqu'il lui avait parlé de son nouveau moyen de transport.  
Toutefois, ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée de tester les capacités destructrices d'un pistolet artisanal dans un espace aussi confiné.

— On est trop près et trop exposés, objecta-t-il. Tu ne crains pas les éclats de métal ou pire, un ricochet du laser ?  
— Tu te poses trop de questions, rétorqua le pirate tandis qu'il visait un emplacement qu'il devait estimer être celui d'une charnière.

À cet instant précis (et au grand soulagement du barman), la porte s'ouvrit sur une silhouette maigre, au visage taillé à la serpe et aux cheveux grisonnants soigneusement nattés.

— Bon Dieu, mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?  
— Je me le demande aussi, répondit Harlock avec une intonation qui parvenait à être plus glaciale que la température ambiante.

Le barman avait de son côté reconnut Nivelle, l'épouse d'Aloysius. Toujours guindée et cassante, Nivelle était une femme insipide que l'âge commençait à marquer, et qui camouflait mal son aigreur derrière une intransigeance sévère. Exigeante jusqu'à la caricature, elle tenait le service avec poigne et les comptes du « Tonneau » avec une méticulosité presque maladive. Parmi les clients, il se chuchotait plus ou moins ouvertement que son mari la délaissait et qu'elle se consolait avec les fonds de bouteilles. Pareille mégère aurait très bien pu les enfermer dans une chambre froide, mais dans ce cas pourquoi serait-elle revenue leur ouvrir ?

— M'man ? Qui c'est ? chouina un morveux accroché aux jupes de Nivelle. Je veux du sirop à la fraise !

Trop âgé pour être aussi geignard, songea le barman. Certainement surprotégé par sa mère. Mais bon, ce n'était pas ses oignons.

— Ne reste pas dans mes jambes, Benjamin. Va-t'en.

Nivelle repoussa l'enfant sans douceur. Le barman surveillait quant à lui Harlock du coin de l'œil. Le gamin était impulsif. Qu'il n'aille pas ouvrir le feu sur un coup de tête et sans chercher à éclaircir la situation !

— Il y a sûrement une bonne explication à tout ça, tempéra l'Octodian. Où est Aloysius ?

Un rictus mauvais, mélange de colère et de dédain, déforma la bouche de Nivelle.

— Oh, il doit être en train de fricoter avec la petite dinde qu'il a embauchée comme serveuse, cracha-t-elle.

« Pas mes oignons », se répéta le barman. Nivelle changea heureusement aussitôt de sujet. Bras croisés, elle les toisait avec mépris.

— Cet établissement n'a jamais eu maille avec la justice et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va commencer, lâcha-t-elle du bout des lèvres. Fichez le camp !  
— Après vous, intervint Harlock. Je ne voudrais pas que quelqu'un referme une porte dans mon dos une deuxième fois.

Au vu de son expression, il était clair que le pirate était persuadé que ce « quelqu'un » était Nivelle. Mais ça ne collait pas : elle les avait délivrés ! Si elle les avait dénoncés, elle aurait été accompagnée d'une escouade de fédéraux et pas uniquement de son dernier rejeton !

— Vous suivez le couloir et vous allez aboutir à la brasserie, continua Nivelle sans se préoccuper d'Harlock. Jehan vous y attend. Il vous fera sortir.

La femme balaya l'air devant elle de la main.

— Je ne peux pas vous accompagner, ajouta-t-elle. Je dois rester pour surveiller mon crétin de mari. Il est trop bavard, et il pourrait avouer votre présence aux feds sans même s'en apercevoir.

Le barman tiqua. Leur mésaventure dans ce frigo pouvait-elle n'être qu'une bévue ? Aloysius était très bavard, c'était un fait, mais ça ne collait pas non plus. L'homme avait peut-être lâché le morceau par inadvertance devant les mauvaises oreilles, mais ça n'expliquait pas comment cette fichue porte s'était refermée.

Lèvres pincées, Nivelle le considérait avec réprobation. Elle semblait attendre quelque chose. Le barman eut un sourire gêné tandis qu'il poussait dans la direction indiquée un Harlock rétif et davantage enclin à en découdre qu'à s'enfuir.

— Il ne me reste qu'à dire merci, je crois…

Son interlocutrice ne cherchait même pas à dissimuler la piètre opinion qu'elle avait d'eux.

— Je me demande encore comment vous avez pu confondre « le petit bureau du sous-sol » que vous a indiqué mon mari avec la chambre froide.  
— Il a dit « la pièce au fond, la porte est ouverte », se justifia le barman, vexé par la remarque acerbe. Nous sommes entrés dans la pièce dont la porte était ouverte.  
— C'est ridicule. La porte est toujours fermée pour conserver le froid. C'est le principe de base d'une chambre froide, voyez ?

Oui, certes. Il était plus que temps de prendre congé, décida le barman. Que Nivelle les juge trop idiots pour faire la différence entre un bureau et un frigo, grand bien lui fasse, l'Octodian savait bien ce qu'ils avaient trouvé lorsqu'Harlock et lui étaient descendus au sous-sol : une putain de porte ouverte à l'extrémité d'un couloir sombre ! Et ce n'était pas un courant d'air qui l'avait claquée, elle était trop lourde pour ça.  
Le barman avait par ailleurs rarement croisé de courants d'air capables de pousser un verrou.

— Je ne crois pas un mot de ce que cette sorcière a raconté, siffla Harlock quand ils furent suffisamment éloignés.  
— Tu devrais, rétorqua le barman. Si le coup de la porte venait d'elle ou même d'Aloysius, il y aurait eu des fédéraux pour nous accueillir à notre sortie.  
— Hmm.

Le pirate ne paraissait guère convaincu, mais il était bien forcé de se ranger à l'avis du barman.

— Ça veut dire qu'un traître rôde toujours dans ces sous-sols, conclut-il après quelques secondes de réflexion.

Oui, ou alors qu'il était tranquillement ressorti et s'était mêlé à la clientèle du « Tonneau », corrigea le barman _in petto_. Quoi qu'il en soit, ça ne résolvait pas le problème : un traître ne se contentait jamais d'enfermer ses cibles dans un frigo. Le but, c'était tout de même de livrer la prise aux autorités, or il n'y avait pas (encore) eu de descente de police. Ils auraient entendu les sirènes, sinon. Les feds étaient tout sauf discrets.  
Alors quoi ? Un problème technique ? Des remords ? Un contretemps ?

— Mais que… Oh, c'est vous. Comment avez-vous trouvé la dernière livraison ?

Le barman saisit d'un geste vif le poignet d'Harlock avant qu'il n'ait le temps de dégainer son arme diabolique. Il avait _enquêté_ sur Aloysius et sa parenté, bordel ! Et il était _excellent_ à cet exercice ! Cette famille était _neutre_. Honnête, sans antécédents judiciaires, sans besoins matériels, sans dettes, sans relations avec la mafia, le gouvernement, les fédéraux, les Illumidas ou quelque mercenaire que ce soit… Neutre.

— C'était parfait, Jehan. La saveur fumée donne une touche d'originalité, je trouve.  
— Ah, tant mieux. C'est Pa' qui m'a soufflé l'idée.

Le fils aîné, Jehan, n'avait pas inventé la poudre, mais il était besogneux et secondait son père à la brasserie avec application. Comme Aloysius, il préférait une bonne bière à la politique et n'avait ni l'étoffe, ni les ambitions d'un traître.

— Je ne savais pas que la brasserie communiquait avec votre bar par les caves, fit l'Octodian. On est de l'autre côté de la rue, non ?  
— Bah, c'est pratique quand il pleut, répondit l'autre. Si je rentre à la maison avec la boue de dehors sur mes bottes, j'ai droit à une engueulade de Ma', alors…

Les implications moins « familiales » passaient de toute évidence largement au-dessus de la tête de Jehan, tout comme le fait que Bob était flanqué d'un pirate borgne dont l'avis de recherche était depuis peu très largement placardé partout.

— J'ai préparé votre commande, poursuivit le fils d'Aloysius en lui désignant une pile de caisses sur une palette. Pa' a dit que tout est payé. Vous l'emportez de suite ?  
— Euhmm… Je repasserai plus tard, mon garçon, si ça ne t'embête pas.

Ils n'étaient pas en sécurité. On les avait piégés. Cela concernait Harlock plus que les habituels petits trafics qui avaient cours au Metal, c'était certain, mais cela signifiait en conséquence que la menace était d'autant plus grande. Avant même qu'il ne prenne le commandement de l'Arcadia, Harlock déplaçait déjà une quantité impressionnante de fédéraux. À présent qu'il s'était ouvertement rebellé, les Illumidas étaient eux aussi entrés en chasse, et le barman savait d'expérience que leurs troupes ne connaissaient pas les mots « dommages collatéraux ».

Le barman grimaça. Malgré toute son amitié pour le gamin et son envie de le revoir, il aurait dû annuler son entrevue avec Harlock dès qu'il s'était aperçu que des fédéraux s'étaient mis en planque devant chez lui. Erreur de débutant, nom de _Xch'rhch_ ! Mais il pouvait encore rattraper ça.

— La voie est libre ? demanda-t-il.

Jehan ne réagit pas immédiatement. « Un peu long à la détente, le garçon », nota le barman. Il n'avait définitivement pas l'esprit assez tortueux pour être leur coupable.

— Oh. D'accord. Vous partez maintenant ?  
— C'est ça.

Un rire chantant tomba des hauteurs de la brasserie tandis qu'une jeune fille descendait avec souplesse une échelle abrupte le long des cuves de brassage.

— Fais-les sortir par la petite cour, idiot !

Sabine était la fille cadette d'Aloysius. Plus jeune que Jehan de deux ou trois ans, elle profitait encore de l'insouciance de l'adolescence mais se révélait déjà plus vive et débrouillarde que son aîné. Elle adorait les fanfreluches en tous genres et passait l'essentiel de son temps libre devant l'établissement de son père à vendre rubans, dentelles et autres colifichets brodés. Elle avait l'âge où l'on se rebelle contre les adultes et l'autorité en général ; à l'abri du besoin matériel et vivant sur une planète épargnée par la guerre, Sabine n'avait probablement pas la moindre intention de prendre concrètement les armes contre le gouvernement ou les Illumidas, mais d'un autre côté cela signifiait aussi qu'elle n'avait aucune raison de se dresser contre un pirate de passage qui n'avait somme toute rien fait de mal dans le coin. Pas leur coupable non plus, donc.

L'adolescente virevolta autour d'eux avec légèreté, esquissant des pas de danse complexes comme si elle participait à un bal imaginaire.

— Par ici ! leur lança-t-elle sans cesser de rire.

La « petite cour » était déserte. Elle donnait sur un dédale d'arrière-boutiques et des monceaux de matériels abandonnés par les commerçants. Quelques pauvres hères fouillaient les débris dans l'espoir d'y trouver de quoi survivre un jour de plus. Harlock les considéra avec suspicion, mais le barman les ignora. Ces laissés-pour-compte faméliques ne représentaient pas une menace sérieuse pour un Octodian en pleine possession de ses moyens.

— Ça m'a fait plaisir que tu passes me voir mais je pense qu'on va en rester là, gamin, déclara-t-il au pirate. Tu as prévu quoi comme taxi pour rentrer ?

Harlock eut un demi-sourire.

— J'ai laissé une navette dans le quartier des docks, répondit-il. M'appelle pas gamin.

Le capitaine pirate plongea les mains dans ses poches tandis que son sourire s'élargissait.

— Je pensais que grâce à ton réseau, j'allais pouvoir renforcer de façon significative la nouvelle résistance que Tochiro et moi sommes en train de monter, mais tu n'es pas très utile, en fait. Sur toutes les autres planètes par lesquelles l'Arcadia est passée j'ai au moins trouvé deux contacts sûrs, mais ici, rien. Nada. C'est le pire résultat que j'ai jamais fait.  
— Aloysius est un bon point de chute, grommela le barman.  
— Avec un traître mystérieux dans sa cave ? N'y compte même pas !

Le barman renifla. Hors de question qu'il se couche face à ce gamin. Après tout, si Harlock était arrivé jusqu'à là où il était maintenant, c'était un peu grâce à lui.

— _Je_ suis un bon point de chute, insista-t-il.  
— Oui mais toi, tu bouges tout le temps. Tu dois convenir que ce n'est pas très pratique pour construire un réseau stable de résistance interplanétaire.

D'autant que s'il en jugeait la présence des fédéraux sous ses fenêtres, le Metal Bloody Saloon n'était peut-être pas si sûr que ça pour des hors-la-loi en vadrouille. Le barman grogna. Les frasques d'Harlock et sa fidélité au Metal rendaient son établissement trop célèbre. Bientôt, il verrait son signalement sur les avis de recherche aux côtés des pirates de l'Arcadia et… L'Octodian secoua la tête. Non, surtout pas. Il avait déjà connu une époque où sa tête était placardée sur les murs, et il avait mis un temps fou à se faire oublier.

— Je suis un point de chute de secours, corrigea-t-il.  
— Tu es un point de chute trop évident, fit Harlock. Mais tu arrives toujours à éviter le plus gros des ennuis. C'est impressionnant.

Le barman s'apprêtait à répondre vertement lorsqu'Harlock stoppa net.

— Quoi ?  
— Chut.

Le pirate possédait un instinct redoutable, le barman le vérifiait une fois de plus. Qu'est-ce qui l'avait averti ? Un bruit, une ombre, un sixième sens surnaturel ? Le barman se faufila derrière Harlock entre deux amoncellements de carcasses métalliques d'origine indéterminée. Une voix masculine se détacha soudain, bien trop proche et à l'accent rocailleux bien trop reconnaissable.

— … pouvons encore intervenir. Une division entière est prête à boucler le quartier.

Des Illumidas.

Galvanisés par leur récente victoire sur les Forces Solaires et la prise de la Terre, les garnisons implantées dans la Bordure se montraient de plus en plus agressives. Des escarmouches éclataient un peu partout avec les gouvernements locaux, et la Fédération des Planètes ne contiendrait plus longtemps les velléités expansionnistes de l'Empire. Des combats féroces se profilaient, et l'entrée en scène d'Harlock et de son Arcadia n'avait pas apaisé les esprits.

— Je ne doute pas de ton talent, gamin, mais une division entière c'est trop pour toi tout seul, chuchota le barman en posant une main sur l'épaule du pirate (et en se tenant prêt à le ceinturer s'il faisait une bêtise).

Mâchoires serrées, Harlock se laissa cependant entraîner en arrière. Ils pouvaient facilement contourner le danger, réfléchit le barman. Le labyrinthe tentaculaire de la vieille ville leur offrait quantité d'itinéraires de fuite.

Tous deux se figèrent lorsque l'interlocuteur de l'Illumidas prit la parole. Sa voix claire résonnait aussi nettement que s'il s'était trouvé en face d'eux.

— Ma mère les a trouvés trop tôt. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous prévenir.

Harlock égraina un chapelet de jurons imagés. _Petite punaise vicieuse !_ songea le barman. Le morveux geignard. Putain de merde.

Des bruits de bottes indiquèrent un important mouvement de troupes de l'autre côté d'un tas de gravas qui les séparait de la rue principale. Okay. Il ne fallait pas traîner dans les parages. Harlock lui-même semblait s'être résolu à ne pas tenter d'action héroïque stupide. Les deux hommes déguerpirent donc sans demander leur reste.

Harlock resta silencieux une bonne partie du trajet qui les ramena vers les docks.

— Tu veux que je t'aide à déménager ? demanda-t-il finalement.

Le barman étudia la proposition une fraction de seconde.

— Non, ça va. J'ai de bons contacts qui pourront m'aider si ça chauffe trop pour moi.

Il se força à ne pas écouter le ricanement sarcastique d'Harlock. Mais si, il avait de bons contacts, fiables et tout, parfaitement !

Le pirate attendit d'être arrivé au hangar désaffecté qui abritait sa « navette » (qui ressemblait plutôt à un biréacteur de combat, d'ailleurs) pour reprendre le cours de la conversation.

— Et sinon, Bob… commença-t-il tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure d'un air gêné. … On est bien d'accord qu'aucun mioche pleurnichard ne nous a jamais enfermé dans un frigo, pas vrai ?

Le barman étudia les options qui se présentaient à lui. Il était octodian, largement plus grand et plus fort qu'un humain moyen (et avec beaucoup plus de bras également). Il avait traversé les guerres les plus horribles et survécu aux adversaires les plus retors. Il… Ouais, le gamin avait raison. Mieux valait passer cette petite mésaventure sous silence. Putain, ce morveux n'avait même pas dix ans ! Comment avait-il pu se laisser berner ainsi !

Le barman soutint sans ciller le regard d'Harlock.

— Un client qui a profité de l'occasion, décréta-t-il. On ne le retrouvera pas.

Harlock opina.

— Dommage.  
— Ouaip.

Un ange passa.

— Sois prudent sur le chemin du retour, salua le barman quand Harlock ouvrit le cockpit de son jet.  
— T'inquiète pas pour moi.

Oui, mieux valait qu'ils gardent cet incident pour eux. Une réputation se construisait petit à petit à force de pugnacité et de courage, et se détruisait en un éclair avec des erreurs ridicules de ce genre. Harlock bâtissait une utopie fragile qui s'effondrerait au moindre faux pas. Il n'avait pas besoin de ça.

Le futur ne retiendrait que les exploits, se promit le barman. Ce foutu gamin et son Arcadia le méritaient bien.


End file.
